


That Damned Wine

by elladansgirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Feren and Lindir enjoy some of the wine from Mirkwood and end up having a night that neither will forget...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them. I merely enjoy playing in his world.  
> Tittle: That Damned Wine  
> Author: Jade  
> Beta: Nuizilien  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Lindir/Feren  
> Type: FCS  
> Warning: Drunk elves, slash, minor language  
> Summery: Feren and Lindir enjoy some of the wine from Mirkwood and end up having a night that neither will forget...

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

“Shush,” Feren warned the other elf. While the two were alone in the wine cellar, Feren would not be surprised if Thranduil sent someone to check on the wine. This was usually his job when they were home in Mirkwood. 

“Why do you feel the need to be so quiet?” Lindir asked him as they helped themselves to a few bottles. “Thranduil did offer to share with those of us who live here in Rivendell.” 

Feren flashed Lindir a small grin as he took a third bottle and slid it into his pack. He knew his King better than Lindir did, and he mentioned this to the other elf. 

“When he said all of the elves,” Feren said, “he really only meant Elrond and Glorfindel. Perhaps Erestor as well, but it is a short list.” 

Lindir chuckled as he shook his head. He'd met Thranduil a few times, and this really should not have surprised him. Not that it truly mattered, since they were now sneaking a few bottles for themselves. Once they had enough, Lindir led them down a dark corridor and to his own private rooms. 

“We'll not be disturbed here,” he assured his friend. Hardly anyone ever came to his door anyway, unless it was truly urgent.

Getting them each a glass, they settled down by the fire and Lindir poured some wine. He took a small sip just to taste, and had to admit that it was better than he had first assumed it would be. 

“The King has fine taste when it comes to his wine.” Feren smiled before he sipped from his own glass. 

“So it would seem,” Lindir agreed. He finished off the first glass and once Feren had done the same, he refilled their glasses. “I am sure he has fine tastes when it comes to many things.” 

Feren smiled at Lindir, but instead of replying, he just sipped his wine slowly. Thranduil was a mystery to those who didn't know him, and Feren knew the King preferred it that way. His duty was to serve the King in any way that was demanded of him. This also allowed him to hear and see more than any other in Mirkwood, aside from the Prince, of course. 

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Lindir chuckled lightly when Feren had not given him an answer.

“Your duties are identical to mine,” Feren pointed out. “You know of how much we can see or hear, things that should not be shared.” 

“And that is exactly why you should know I would never tell another living soul.” Lindir replied. “I also know how there are times when we ache to tell someone.. .anyone, yet we hold back.” He sipped his wine slowly. “Whatever is said in this room will not leave this room.” 

“Alright,” Feren finally agreed. He finished the wine in his glass in one quick sip, then took the bottle Lindir offered to him. “But not a word of this...” 

“I swear it,” Lindir cut in, smiling as he waited to hear what Feren would say. 

“Thranduil does not allow clothes to be worn while tending to him in his private chambers,” Feren said. “No matter who may be visiting. Anyone who enters his chamber must do so naked.”

Lindir had taken a sip of his wine, and as the image of this came to mind, he chuckled lightly and choked on a mouthful of wine. 

“Before you ask, yes, Thranduil is naked as well,” Feren was quick to point out when Lindir looked at him questioningly. “And he is known for looking over every inch of you while you are standing before him.” 

“And this is a problem for you?” Lindir asked. “Of course, I am assuming you have had to stand naked before him.” 

Feren nodded. “A few times, and while it is not a problem, it can be rather...” He paused to take a long sip from his glass. “Uncomfortable” 

“I can only imagine,” Lindir replied, giving his friend an amused grin. Both elves chuckled, and Lindir refilled his own glass. 

“Now, what about you?” Feren said. “Surely you can share something about Elrond.” 

Nodding, Lindir made himself even more comfortable beside Feren on the fur rug and glanced at the fire for a short time. He felt Feren move slightly, and looked over to watch as he poured the last of the wine into his glass. The second bottle was then opened and set aside. 

“Well?” Feren grinned .“Are you going to share?”

Lindir nodded an considered which story he could tell Feren. He tapped the side of his glass gently, then looked up suddenly at his friend. 

“He willingly allowed dwarves to stay here,” he said, making a face. “ and fed them!” 

At the mention of dwarves, Feren choked on his drink and almost dropped his glass. He had been about to reply, but was cut off as Lindir continued. 

“You have no idea, Feren.” Lindir said, turning to look at him. “They have very little manners. No, I take that back, they do not have any at all.” 

“I am well aware of this,” Feren replied, though he wasn't sure if Lindir had even heard him. The other elf was still going on about how the dwarves had acted during a dinner with Elrond. Feren did laugh though, when Lindir mentioned they had stripped themselves naked to swim in the public pond. 

“I have no idea what he was thinking when he invited them to stay,” Lindir said before taking a mouthful of wine. 

The more they talked, the more they drank, and by the time they had opened the third bottle of wine, both elves were beyond a little tipsy. Of course, the more they drank, the more they revealed about those they worked for. 

“I must say, Thranduil is lucky,” Lindir blurted out suddenly. “He did get to see you naked.” 

Without even the slightest hesitation, Feren stood up directly in front of Lindir and stripped out of his clothing. He then winked at Lindir and lifted his glass to sip from it slowly. He didn't have to look at Lindir to know that the other elf was looking him over slowly. He could sense it. 

“Has he ever had you?” Lindir asked him. Without thinking, he reached out and ran his hand over Feren's stomach, then moved it lower. 

“N...no” Feren stuttered as he tried to keep his breathing under control. He gasped when Lindir's touch moved across his now hard flesh As he was stroked, Feren dropped back down onto the furs.

He watched as Lindir leaned forward slowly and kissed the tip of his arousal. There was just something about sitting there naked while Lindir was still fully clothed that seemed to turn Feren on. When he felt the other elf's mouth around his hard flesh, he moaned loudly. A little too loudly in fact, but his focus was elsewhere at the moment. He buried one hand in Lindir's hair and pushed himself further into the elf's mouth. 

As pleasure moved through him, Feren did nothing to stop Lindir, even pleading with him to continue and to finish him this way. He dropped his head back and shouted as he felt even more pleasure. By the time he had reached his limit, Feren was shouting Lindir's name over and over as he came. 

“Well,” Lindir said as he reached for his glass of wine and took a long sip until it he had finished it. “That is definitely an acquired taste.” 

Feren was still fighting to catch his breath to pay too much attention to Lindir's comment, and merely nodded in agreement. As he looked over, he watched Lindir stand and removed his clothing until he was naked as well. 

“I have a bed,” Lindir said. “If you wish to use it.” 

Feren got up slowly and reached for the last bottle of wine. He made a note to get dressed if they planned to get more later. Though dragging a naked Lindir with him to the wine cellar might be fun. He chuckled to himself as he followed Lindir into the bedroom. 

“Last bottle,” Feren said as he opened it and refilled their glasses before setting it aside. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly looked Lindir over. The elf was more muscular than Feren had first taken him for, but he did enjoy the view. He guided the other elf down onto his back and ran one hand over him. He chuckled, feeling Lindir shiver beneath his touch. 

“You may want to put your glass down,” Feren told him. He saw the way Lindir had arched an eyebrow but did as Feren suggested. “I would hate to have the wine stain your sheets” 

Lindir had been about to ask why that would happen, but Feren choose that moment to take his full length into his mouth, making Lindir shout in surprise. He arched his hips and whimpered as his pleasure increased. It was impossible for him to stay still as Feren's mouth moved along every inch of his hard flesh. 

“Dammit, Lindir,” Feren growled after having Lindir's knee hit the side of his head for the second time. “Try not to move so much.” 

“Easier said than done,” Lindir moaned when he felt the other elf's mouth wrap around his shaft again. This time, he managed to keep from moving too much. He arched his hips again and again, and his hands gripped Feren's hair, then gripped the sheets beneath him before moving back into the elf's hair. 

“Feren,” he shouted loudly. “I can't...” he groaned as he had started panting. “Too good...” he cried out and writhed against the bed. “I want... no, I need... Fuck!” He arched his back and howled Feren's name as he was taken over the edge. 

Once he knew that Lindir had caught his breath, Feren offered the wine glass to him and moved to lie down next to him. As Lindir sipped his drink, some of the wine had spilled from his glass, and a few drops slid slowly down the elf's neck. Feren leaned closer and licked the liquid away slowly, chuckling as Lindir shivered. 

“How can you stand before the King and not become aroused?” Lindir asked, turning onto his side to face his friend. 

“I never said I did not become aroused,” Feren pointed out. “There is no way to hide how hard I get. Thranduil merely grins and has me continue to read my reports.” 

Lindir looked down along Feren's body and could see his arousal. The other elf was right, there was no way that could be missed. Slowly, he reached out and ran his finger along the hard length. He was not sure what turned him on more, the way the shaft twitched beneath his touch, or the deep moaning sound that had escaped Feren. 

“Yet he's never had you?” Lindir asked again, finding that a little hard to believe. How can anyone not desire this? He silently wondered as his hand wrapped around the hard flesh. 

“Never,” Feren moaned, closing his eyes as he arched slowly into Lindir's touch. 

“And what about the Prince?” Lindir asked. “Have you been in his bed?” 

“Legolas?” Feren asked, trying to steady his breathing as Lindir's hand stroked every inch of his arousal. “Thranduil would have my head... both of them.

Lindir chuckled lightly at the reply. He was enjoying Feren's reaction to his touch, and could feel his own desire increasing again. He leaned forward to slowly licked the pointed tip of Feren's ear. He did not expect the deep growl he heard, or to suddenly find himself on his back with his arms pinned up over his head. 

“I can only be teased so much, Lindir” Feren growled in his ear, then licked the tip to show Lindir how it had felt. He smiled as the other elf shivered beneath him. 

“Galion?” Lindir asked, though he had gasped the name softly 

“What about him?” Both elves moaned as Feren started to grind himself against Lindir. 

“You've been with him.” Lindir managed to say before he whimpered almost desperately. The more Feren grind against him, the more Lindir writhed beneath him. 

“Yes,” the other elf nodded. “I have been with Galion.” 

Lindir felt as if he would lose his mind from the amount of pleasure already moving through him. The image of Feren together with Galion came to mind, making him arch his hips and cry out loudly, just barely managing to keep from going over the edge.

“Where?” he asked, looking up at Feren to see the questioning look his friend gave him. “Where did he have you?” 

“You pick the weirdest times to ask a lot of questions,” Feren moaned into Lindir's ear. 

“Tell me where,” Lindir insisted, though he was not entirely sure why he wanted to know. 

“Wine cellar.” Feren's reply really should not have surprised him, but the image did make him even harder. 

“Mirkwood elves and their damned wine,” Lindir moaned. He felt Feren pull away from him and arched towards him, wanting to feel the elf's flesh against his own again. 

“You seemed to enjoy our wine,” Feren pointed out as he glanced towards the three empty bottles. 

“I am enjoying many things that have come out of Mirkwood,” Lindir replied. The meaning was not lost on his friend, and when Feren shifted against him, Lindir quickly realized why his friend had pulled away. “Feren I've never...” he wanted to warn him, but broke off when he felt the intense pleasure and heard his own loud cries of pleasure echoing around them. 

“I know,” Feren admitted, then teasingly licked the other elf's ear. “Thranduil enjoys this wine for many reasons,” he told him. “For one, is it enhances our pleasure.” 

Lindir's reply to that was another loud cry of pleasure, and when Feren started to push inside him, his cries became louder and louder. The elf writhed wildly as his pleasure increased quickly. 

“I won't survive..” Lindir moaned loudly, trying to catch his breath, but each time Feren thrust into him, he saw stars and found it hard to breath. When he could take a breath, it was just before he cried out again, and this time, he was begging for more. 

“Yes you will,” Feren hissed in reply. His own pleasure was increasing fast, and hearing Lindir cry out again and again was quickly pushing him to his limit. 

Lindir gave up trying to hold back,his climax rushing through him. His whole body shivered as he came, and he only vaguely heard Feren shouting his name as he also reached his peak. He felt the other elf collapse against him, and that was all he remembered as he closed his eyes and passed out. 

It was morning when Lindir opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in his own room. He just couldn't recall ever having made it there. His last clear memory was speaking with Feren about sampling some of the wine from Mirkwood. 

Sitting up in his bed, Lindir realized something else. He had slept naked, and that was something he never did. He couldn't think of any reason why he would decide to do such a thing now. Lindir decided a warm bath and perhaps some tea would help clear his mind. Perhaps then he could remember more of his evening. 

After a rather long bath, Lindir came back into his room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair, which was still wet, dripped drops of water down his back. What he saw as he stepped into the room stopped him in his tracks 

“Feren?” Lindir arched an eyebrow. The sight of the naked elf sitting on the edge of his bed sent very vivid images running through his mind. Images of their night together that had Lindir moaning. Only now, Feren wasn't alone. This time, he had Galion with him. 

“Good morning, Lindir.” The elf smiled at him and made it quite obvious that he was looking Lindir over slowly. “Feren tells me you enjoy sampling what Mirkwood has to offer.” 

It was then that Lindir noticed Galion was as naked as Feren, and even though he wore only a towel, Lindir felt over dressed. “I may need more wine.” 

“I thought you might say that.” Feren grinned when Lindir's towel slid to the floor, then glanced at the two unopened bottles beside the bed. 

“We came prepared...” 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

The End.


End file.
